Li Qian Mei
Li Qian Mei was a core disciple of the Heaven Breaking Sect located in the Rank 9 Region of the Cloud Sea Star System. Background She was hailed as the most talented cultivator in the Cloud Sea Star System as she was the youngest Nirvana Shatterer in its history. History Book Nine Li Qian Mei was first introduced asking a powerful Cultivator 3 questions, all of them being "what is Dao". She liked his answers and then accompanied him to the Origin Sect. There she met Wang Lin and then asked him those same three questions related to Dao; his answer satisfied her the most. In return, she gave him a rank 10 healing pill and a semi-complete pill infused with a rank 10 beast soul. After this she accompanied Wang Lin to Peng Lai's Treasured Jade Sect's auction. She left soon after the auction ended as she was called back by her sect to the Rank 9 Region, but she left Wang Lin her jade bracelet that served as a protection treasure. In return, Wang Lin gave her his Golden Celestial Brush. She was then dispatched to the Demon Sect. Afterwards, when Wang Lin was being suppressed by her father Dao Master Blue Dream in the Seven-Colored Realm, he recognized this bracelet which prompted him to spare Wang Lin's life. 100 years later, she left the Demon Sect to go to the Everlasting Sect where she hoped to meet Wang Lin present with the Origin Sect. She was surprised to see his unbelievable growth in strength but was more delighted to see him. While Daoist Water and Wang Lin battled, she was under house arrest in her sect. Initially, she didn't understand why until she felt that it may be related to Wang Lin. She went as far as breaking her ties with her sect and her master to be allowed to leave the sect. Tearfully and heartbroken, she rushed to the Rank 5 Region. There, she found a petrified Wang Lin and was informed by Wind Celestial Realm Master to continuously cover his body with her blood if she wished for him to awaken. She did so for over a decade while Wang Lin was in the Dao Realm with the Lord of the Sealed Realm. This continuous expense on her vitality resulted in her lifespan shrinking down tremendously and her cultivation becoming extremely weak. Still, she entered the dangerous vortex filled with beasts just so she may take back her life blood that she gave to the Demon Sect and that someone may take that life blood to Wang Lin. After Wang Lin awoke, he felt very grateful and even more guilty. He rushed to the vortex near Demon Sect to save her. Inside, he encountered Fan Shanlu's avatar and made a deal to help her if she allowed him to quickly exit the vortex. After leaving the vortex, Wang Lin rushed to the Outer Realm's Blue Silk Clan so that Dao Master Blue Dream may save Li Qian Mei. While saving her, Dao Master Blue Dream erased all her memories related to Wang Lin so that she would not have to pine for someone who's heart belonged to someone else. Book Eleven She is heartbroken by the fact that her father is forced to help the Outer Realm invade the Sealed Realm as his wife's soul is being held hostage. After the end of the war, while Wang Lin was guarding the Unnamed Wheel Formation, Dao Master Blue Dream appeared with Li Qian Mei to meet Wang Lin and propose that Wang Lin take his daughter as his wife and hand over Fifth Concubine who had possessed his own wife's body. In exchange, he vows to become Wang Lin's ally against Seven-Colored Daoist and Old Ghost Zhan. Although he remains loyal to his Li Muwan, Wang Lin finally decides to take Li Qian Mei as his wife and marry her after he revives Li Muwan. Li Qian Mei chooses to reincarnate in the Immortal Astral Continent after mulling over the matter for a long time as her father chose to stay back in the Cave. Book Twelve She notices Wang Lin and Li Muwan depart the Ancient Clan after they reunite after he finally resurrects her. She sheds tears as she believes she has understood Wang Lin's choice and decides to sever her ties and forget all memories of him. However, she suddenly hears a soft voice call out to her and turns to see a familiar figure standing behind her with a smile on his face. Trivia *She appears to have a rivalry with Mu Bingmei over their places in Wang Lin's heart, with both lamenting that Li Muwan already occupies said place. As of the end of the Sealed and Outer Realm war, Bingmei is regarded by Wang Lin as the mother of his child, Qianmei as his "woman" and Li Muwan his wife. *The figure who calls out to her at the end of the novel is heavily implied to be one of Wang Lin's clones. However, whether this Wang Lin is Slaughter, an essence true body, or a clone formed by a mix of Flowing Time and the Dream Dao is unknown. *She is the only Cave World cultivator to have reincarnated as a member of the Ancient Clan, as the rest of those who were brought to the Immortal Astral Continent were reborn within the Celestial Clan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Blue Silk Sect Category:Heaven Breaking Sect Category:Nirvana Shatterer Category:Cloud Sea Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World